Titans Kindergarten: BadBoy101
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Will misplaced advice, clothes from the Breakfast Club, and a screaming Parker leave Aqua Lad's poor heart vulnerable as he tries to become a Bad Boy in order to win over the love of his little crush? Or will this horridious mistake cause the the two too split forever. Aqua Lad x Myth. Read this latest Titans Kindergarten!


**INSPECTOR: Alright, so this was inspired by a picture that I saw on Google (I LOVE GOOGLE!) and also, this goes to someone who has created a character I just have absolutely fallen in love with, so a special shout out to SuriaBlackRaven! **

**KYO: Blah, blah, The Inspector doesn't own a thing…can we get on with the story already?**

**RINA: Kyo, you can't rush genius!**

**KYO: What genius? I don't see any MENSA candidates around here just this stupid, dumb a-**

**INSPECTOR: Hehe…anyways….*no pocky for you Kyo!*….on with the show yeah?**

Today was a beautiful summer day at Jump City Kindergarten. The Sun was shining brightly, the thermometer read 70 degrees, there was a soft breeze on the eastern front, a mommy bird was feeding her babies their everyday breakfast of ABC worms, and Aqua Lad was leaning against a wall hair greased back, wearing black sunglasses, a leather jacket, and had a lollipop stick hanging from his mouth…

Um…have we entered the Twilight Zone? No? Still at Jump City? Alright, so barring the possibility that hell has frozen over, and Hel has melted, than let's assume that today is not an ordinary day…

But let's go back to the beginning, back to the why that caused Aqua Lad to masquerade as Danny Zuko…and it all began a week ago…

**_One Week Ago…_**

Aqua Lad was just getting out of his guardian's mini-van when he saw Myth sitting by a tree, reading of course. A smile instantly stole its way across the toddler's tan face… Myth was so perfect…so pretty…and so smart! He really didn't know what she saw in him since his grades were…well…average at best. But he was so lucky that she liked him…though he was somewhat terrified of what would happen if she stopped liking him…

As he was walking down, something that two students from 3-10 said caught Aqua Lad's attention…

The two girls were giggling, "Bad boys are so cute!" The blonde one said. The brunette toddler nodded. "They are! I don't know anyone who doesn't like bad boys!" The blonde than remarked "It's all that black that they wear! It's so…cute!"

Than they skipped off to class…

Aqua Lad looked over to Myth. _So girls like bad boys?_ He thought. He may have just found a way to keep Myth forever! But first, he has to do some more digging….

Myth frowned when she looked up. She could have sworn than Aqua Lad would be at school by now... Getting up the tiny toddler gave a little sigh. She was so lucky that Aqua Lad liked her. He was nice, and cute, and good at sports, and he always asked her how she was…he was perfect. Which is why it shocked her that he was interested in a little brainiac like her…but she didn't question it. She'd take what she could get.

She might as well go off to class and see if he had gone in there.

When Aqua Lad got into the class room, he looked around for the one person who could help him…and failing to spot Zeek anywhere, the tan toddler decided to go with the next best option…but then he discovered that Lexy wasn't coming in today…so he went to Plan C…but Raven was busy with BB…and he really didn't want to get in the middle of her _grass-stain time_, so he thought that it couldn't get any worse. So he went with his last option.

Parker looked down when he felt a tug on his pants, only to be met with the dark eyes of a certain toddler. "Hey Aqua Lad! What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, and choosing not to think of the possible setbacks that asking this certain individual could create, the toddler asked, "Parker…could you show me how to be a bad boy?"

The ginormous, cyan haired teen was motionless for a second…before he a smile grew on his face. A smile that positively scared the little boy senseless; and before Aqua Lad could say "Never Mind" he was dragged off to who knows where by a maniacally laughing Parker!

Zeek looked up from where he was, halfway done with putting on Gizmo's last band-aid…why did he just fill the hair on the back of his neck stand up? Where was Parker?

Parker was currently dressed in a red plaid shirt with the first six buttons undone…and wearing a white hat. He was in his Bad Boy 101 Class (read a supply room) with Aqua Lad sat on an upended mop bucket.

"Alright," Parker began "The key to being a bad boy is all about the look, and the attitude. So first, you need a hat!" Pulling a hat out of…where it would be better if the previous location of the hat remained unknown. He pulled the hat down on Aqua Lad's head. "Then, once you have a hat, tilt it to a 43 degree angle!"

Parker demonstrated and Aqua Lad copied him. "Yeah Little Man, alright, now you need a shirt with the first few buttons undone!"

The boy looked down at his t-shirt, then back up at Parker with a "_well what now?" _look. Parker just grinned.

As a student passed the supply room on his way to the bathroom he heard a loud bang, followed by the sound of something crashing heavily into the wall, and a yelp that sounded an awfully lot like a cat. Terrified, the boy ran…needless to say, he no longer had to go potty…

Aqua Lad stumbled into class, nearly tripping with the force that Parker had used to throw him in. When he spotted Myth, he blushed. Well, it looks like it was time to see if what Parker had taught him would pay off…

So he started his swagger over…

Myth looked up when she heard someone coming over. It was Aqua Lad! Only…well…it _was _Aqua Lad…but he wasn't at the same time… he was dressed in a black button up, with a white hat tilted on his head…and he was…tripping?...over here…

"S'up!" He said, jerking his head up. Myth could only nod back…

As the boy who was pretending to be Aqua Lad sat down he flicked his nose and said, "I don't like to brag, but when I play Wii, I don't wear the strap!"

Myth could only stare at the boy, speechless, before she walked over to the books. Where was her Aqua Lad…

When Parker asked how it went, Aqua Lad told him. Nodding, the giant said, "Well it must not have been the right bad boy! Don't worry, we'll try some more!"

And thus the following week was one of hell.

On Tuesday Aqua Lad came dressed in a black suit with a fedora perched on his head. When Myth ran away, Parker gave him another outfit. On Wednesday he came dressed in worn out jeans, boots, a red flannel shirt and a jean jacket; confident that this would work. The response that such elicited was…unflattering to say the least. Myth, quiet sensitive little Myth ended up cracking up when she saw him.

Thus returning Aqua Lad back to Parker's Bad Boy Wardrobe. Thursday's apparel were black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, black jean jacket, grey beanie, and enough eyeliner to make a raccoon jealous. When Myth saw him, she ran away screaming. And that left Friday, Danny Zuko day. Parker figured that since nothing else worked, the only option was to go back to the original bad boy.

Which brings us up to speed, with Aqua Lad leaning against the wall of the school, lollipop stick hanging from his mouth, black leather jacket on, hair greased back and ray bands slipped over his eyes.

When Myth got out of her mommy's car, she looked around for Aqua Lad. But instead she saw that faker who was masquerading around as her beloved Aqua Lad. And so when she walked to class, she didn't even give the imposter a moment of her time.

When Myth ignored him, the poor five year old burst into tears. As he ran away, he crashed into something solid. Looking up, the toddler saw his high school helper, Zeek. Crying harder, the boy threw himself at the teen…who barely caught him.

"Sh…it's alright. It's alright Aqua Lad…sh…" The experienced teen gently rubbed the sobbing boy's back. After several minutes, Zeek finally managed to calm the boy down enough to speak coherently.

"Why are you crying Garth?" The cinnamon haired teen asked softly.

Sniffling some more, the toddler explained that he had heard some girls talking about how everyone like bad boys, and he was worried that Myth may lose interest in him, and that when he came to ask Zeek what he should do, he couldn't find him, so he asked Parker for help and Parker ran him through Bad Boy 101, and it epically failed because now his Myth wouldn't even look at him!

Smiling, the teen said "Don't worry Garth, I know exactly what you need to do."

Myth was sad. Where was her Aqua Lad?! Where was _her _Garth? He hadn't been in school all week! Instead that imposter had been trying to take his place, and she missed the Aqua Lad that would rest his head in her lap while she read, and that would dance with her, and that would bring her cookies that he had tried to bake (even though they always gave her a tummy ache because they were burnt!) Where was her crush!

And then, through the class room door he walked in. The same sweet, cool, and utterly cute Aqua Lad that had first captured her rapidly beating little five year old heart. When she saw him, she ran up and wrapped her little arms around him. "I missed you!"

Later, when they were cutting out paper flowers, Garth cut himself on accident. When his little Myth saw it, her silver eyes widened behind her glasses. "Aqua Lad! Zeek, Aqua lad has an owie!" And after Zeek cleaned it, and put a band aid on it shy little Myth kissed it…blushing the whole time of course.

And it was then that Aqua Lad knew that things would be alright between the two of them. Because after all, their love was as alive as water…and as firm as myth…

It was good to be a bad boy every now and then, so long as you remained the nice guy underneath…

"PARKER!"

"Zeek, please don't kill me! He asked me for my help, what was I supposed to do!?"

**If you love Parker, give me some comments, and he may live to the next story! J**


End file.
